The Lover After Me
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Historia Original de Lucy C. , El primer amor nunca se olvida , verdad Tomy?


The Lover After Me (Tu Amor Después De Mi)

Por Lucy C.

I go again I promised myself (Aquí voy otra vez, he prometido)  
I wouldn't think of you Today (que no pensaré en ti hoy)  
It's been seven months and counting (han pasado siete meses ya)  
You've moved on (te has ido)  
I still feel exactly the same (yo aun siento lo mismo)  
It's just that everywhere I go (es como si adonde yo voy)  
all the buildings know your name (los edificios saben tu nombre)  
Like photographs and memories of love (como fotos y memorias de amor)  
Steel and granite reminders (Memorias de hierro y granito)  
The city calls your name and I can't move on (la ciudad te llama y no puedo seguir.

El ocaso comienza, el sol se oculta en a lo lejos tras de las montañas, el cielo está suavemente coloreado de rosa, reflejándose en el lago, en esa agua tan clara. Algo lindo para verlo, pero mis ojos están nublados y no puedo hacerlo, me había dicho a mi mismo que debía ser fuerte, pero simplemente no pude, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas mientras los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente, aunque yo no lo quiera, el verde de los árboles y el pasto a mi alrededor me trae tantas memorias, así como el suave rosa que tiñe el cielo, quisiera dejar de pensar en ella, pero no puedo, así como tampoco puedo sacarla de mi corazón. Y creo que aunque pudiera, no querría hacerlo. El viento sopla, llevando mi cabello hasta mi rostro, pero no me importa, nada tiene sentido sin ella, nada.

.  
Ever since you've been gone (desde que te has ido)  
The lights go out the same (las luces se apagan igual)  
The only difference is (la única diferencia es)  
You call another name (que tu llamas a alguien más)  
To your love (a tu amor)  
To your lover now (a tu nuevo amor)  
To your love (a tu amor)  
The lover after me (tu amor después de mi)

Decidí salir de ahí, quizá si voy a algún otro lado pueda sentirme mejor. Pensando en esto, me dirijo al Centro Juvenil.

Fue una mala idea, todos parecen tener a alguien con quien hablar, y no quiero molestar a nadie, me doy la vuelta para salir del lugar.

.  
Am I all alone in the universe? (estaré acaso estoy solo en el universo?)  
There's no love on these streets (no hay amor en estas calles)  
I have given mine away to a world (le he dado el mío a un mundo)  
that didn't want it anyway (que no lo quiso, igual)  
So this is my new freedom (así que esta es mi libertad)  
It's funny (es divertido)  
I don't remember being chained (no recuerdo haber estado encadenado)  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore (pero todo parece sin sentido)  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late (sin ti siempre estoy veinte minutos tarde)

Decidí abandonar el lugar, pero una voz me detuvo

- "Oye Tommy".

- "Sí?" digo mientras me vuelvo para ver a quien me habla, es Adam, está junto a Tanya.

- "Ya lo supiste?"

- "Qué?"

- "Que Kim regresó" Tanya terminó la frase.

Pensé que no podría sorprenderme algo así, pero creo que lo hizo, pues Tanya dejó de sonreír.

- "Estás bien?" Adam dijo

- "Si, estoy bien. Cuándo volvió?"

- "Ayer, por ahora está viviendo en un apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí" Adam comentó.

- "Está en el nuevo edificio de apartamentos, en la habitación 562" Tanya completó la oración de nuevo.

- "Ahí estás!" escuché otra voz familiar así que me volví - "Rocky…, Aw hombre! Olvidé que debía encontrarte aquí hoy"

- "No hay problema… Ya te contaron?"

- "Si, lo hicieron … lo siento, tendrás que perdonarme … no me siento bien" dije acercándome a la puerta

- "Está bien, de todos modos podemos practicar otro día" Rocky dijo. - "Seguro. Hasta luego chicos".

.Ever since you've been gone (desde que te has ido) The lights go out the same (las luces se apagan igual) The only difference is (la única diferencia es) You call another name (que tu llamas a alguien más) To your love (a tu amor) To your lover now (a tu nuevo amor) To your love (a tu amor) The lover after me (tu amor después de mi)

El sol se ha ido ya, la luna comienza a alumbrar mientas las estrellas brillan en el obscuro cielo. Camino por la calle, no pienso en nada, sólo caminar, el viento es frío.

And the time goes by so slowly (Y el tiempo va tan despacio)  
The nights are cold and lonely (las noche son frías y solas)  
I shouldn't be holding on (no debería esperar)  
But I'm still holding on for you (pero estoy esperando por ti)

Veo un edificio de apartamentos, no estoy seguro de qué hago aquí, pero estoy subiendo las escaleras. Me detengo frente a la puerta no muy seguro de que haré, lentamente, me doy la vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero hay algo más fuerte que mi voluntad que me hace volver.

Here I go again (aquí voy otra vez)  
I promised myself (he prometido)  
I wouldn't think of you today (que no pensaré en ti hoy)  
But I'm standing at your doorway (pero estoy frente a tu puerta)  
I'm calling out your name (llamándote)  
because I can't move on (porque no puedo seguir)

Entonces escucho algunos ruidos, y un "Un momento por favor!" luego veo la puerta, siendo lentamente abierta… por ella.

- "Tommy!"

Yo sólo le sonrío.  
- "Hola Kim…"

.  
Ever since you've been gone (desde que te has ido)  
The lights go out the same (las luces se apagan igual)  
The only difference is (la única diferencia es)  
You call another name (que tu llamas a alguien más)  
To your love (a tu amor)  
To your lover now (a tu nuevo amor)  
To your love (a tu amor)  
The lover after me (tu amor después de mi)

Fin?

Hola , esta historia me gusto mucho cuando la lei , la escribio una buena amiga , llamada Lucy Cano , honor a quien honor merece , yo se las traigo para si alimentar un poco mas este pequeño espacio de fics de power rangers en Español , esperen la segunda parte.


End file.
